


Les Petites Filles Modèles

by Ambrena



Series: Souverains des ténèbres [3]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Crossover, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Hades, Hades is a Good Parent, Hades' Kids, Hypnos - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kids, Mention of Zagreus, Mythology Crossover, Mythology References, Thanatos - Freeform, Very Obscure Mythology Characters, hecate - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La journée où Macaria, fille d'Hadès et Perséphone, enfant des Enfers et des ténèbres malgré sa joie de vivre, a découvert l'Olympe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Petites Filles Modèles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Chonaku, pendant 5 Acts, pour le thème "Happily adopted/Family of choice/Team as family ". ^^

« M’man, t’avais promis ! » trépignait la petite d’une voix stridente, en lui lâchant presque la main. Les deux bras allaient et venaient entre elles, comme une corde à sauter.  
« Je n’ai rien promis du tout, Macaria, la reprit sa mère d’un ton ferme. Et il me semble de toute manière que ton père a son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Est-ce que tu as un peu pensé à lui, aussi ? On ne va pas le laisser tout seul aussi longtemps, quand même…  
-Mais ze veux voir la petite sœur d’Arion ! »

 _On n’aurait jamais dû lui offrir ce cheval qui parle_ , pensa Perséphone en se passant la main sur le visage, tenant toujours de l’autre sa fillette qui trépignait. Enfin, ‘offrir’ était un bien grand mot. Techniquement, elle s’occupait de son demi-frère, moins confié au couple souterrain que refilé par une Déméter honteuse.

Fils de Poséidon de l’autre côté, et né avec quatre pattes, une crinière et des naseaux au lieu d’une forme humaine, il n’était pas bien ardu de deviner le motif de la gêne de la déesse des champs. Rien qu’à voir l’enfant-poulain parlant, on devinait le produit d’étreintes fougueuses peu conventionnelles, les métamorphoses en jument et en étalon. Tous les dieux mineurs ne pouvaient pas avoir été conçus comme sa petite Macaria, avec une apparence _normale_ – sur terre car le monde chtonien leur interdisait de planter en elle la moindre graine de vie.

Il y avait aussi des dieux encore moins scrupuleux, qui revêtaient la peau d’autres, qui profitaient de cette loi bien pratique pour les fourberies pour la séduire et la tromper lorsqu’elle foulait les champs de sa mère. À cette pensée, Perséphone eut un frisson et resserra davantage sa prise sur la main potelée, tandis que l’enfant, qui ne se rendait compte de rien, continuait à babiller gaiement en racontant comme son ami cheval était super.

Au départ, la gamine avait demandé un poney, seulement, c’était compliqué d’en trouver un. Arion était arrivé à pic, et était vite devenu le compagnon de tous ses jeux. Il fallait aussi avouer que Macaria n’avait pas grand’ chose à faire, à part jouer, rire et courir : bref, être une petite fille à temps plein.

Heureusement que sa benjamine, Mélinoë, était moins turbulente – une enfant rêveuse et renfermée, qui se sentait manifestement plus à l’aise à écouter les adultes converser qu’à follement gambader. Elle pouvait passer un temps fou, le menton sur les genoux, les petits orteils dans ses sandales qui dépassaient de sa tunique, à regarder Hécate préparer ses sortilèges, à écouter les conversations philosophiques passionnées d’Hypnos et de Thanatos, à observer son père adoptif s’occuper de la paperasse.

« C’est une contemplative, cette enfant », avait murmuré sa grand-mère lorsqu’elle avait emmené la petite à la surface l’an dernier, pour la lui présenter, davantage en raison de l’insistance de Déméter elle-même que de celle sa propre fille. Ce n’était pas une gosse à caprices – contrairement à son aînée...

Mais Perséphone avait justement laissé ladite aînée à Hadès, en emmenant la cadette, et cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que cette dernière lui cassait les pieds pour être elle aussi présentée à Mémé – et était aussi un peu jalouse de la plus jeune. La reine hésitait beaucoup. Hadès lui avait dit et répété que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, que ce serait bien que la môme voie le soleil, les blés, le ciel bleu ; son épouse savait bien qu’il lui en coûtait.

Macaria, incarnation de ‘la mort heureuse’, apportait tellement de joie et de lumière aux Enfers que la souveraine avait peur qu’en son absence à toutes deux, les ‘rayons de soleil’ de son époux, comme il disait, leur royaume ne se retrouve bien triste. Et les dieux abattus, cela n’amenait jamais rien de bon au monde – à celui des humains comme aux autres. Il suffisait de se souvenir de la terrible dépression de sa mère, lorsqu’elle avait cru l’avoir perdue à tout jamais…

« J’ai jamais le droit d’aller nulle part », bougonna la fillette, en interrompant ses pensées. Et Perséphone de la reprendre, d’expliquer que c’était plus compliqué que cela. Elle n’osait pas non plus lui parler de son petit frère, mort depuis longtemps, qu’elle avait justement laissé vaquer là où il voulait, mais qui s’était perdu… et était tombé sur les méchants Titans. Elle ne voulait pas l’effrayer. Et elle s’était interdit d’en parler.

Le nom de Zagrée était tabou jusque dans son esprit.

Cheminant cahin-caha, elles arrivèrent toutes deux au bureau d’Hadès, qui s’occupait de la paperasse, comme à son habitude. Lâchant la main de sa maman, Macaria alla se jeter dans ses bras et dispersa pas mal de papiers dans l’opération. Son père se contenta de l’étreindre maladroitement et d’esquisser un sourire, sans se lever car son autre fille (adoptive, cette fois) était elle aussi patiemment installée sur ses genoux. Dérangée, Mélinoë grogna justement :

« T’as démoli touuut le dossier de Protésilas. Papa va devoir refaire à cause de toi.  
\- Oups, pardon, s’excusa la gamine – sans la moindre once de contrition.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave », les réconcilia toutes deux leur papa.

Il posa la petite métisse aux taches blanches par terre, déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de sa reine et lui offrit un narcisse qui trônait sur son bureau, en attente de sa visite. C’était Hermès qui l’avait rapporté des montagnes de sa mère en pensant à eux, expliqua-t-il. Perséphone sourit à son tour, respira la fleur et évoqua encore le sujet de leur absence, une main sur l’épaule de son aînée.

« Notre fille doit voir l’Olympe et les champs de sa grand-mère, ma reine, argumenta-t-il en retour.  
-Je ne veux vous attrister outre-mesure par notre double absence, répondit-elle.  
-Mélinoë sera avec moi, voyons », rappela-t-il en fourrageant dans les cheveux crépus de la petite, qui sourit d’un air crâne.

Très fière d’elle, la gamine ajouta un « Je veillerai sur lui, maman ! » qui fit rire tout le monde. Difficile d’imaginer un garde du corps moins imposant, en effet, l’enfant qui (si elle était humaine), aurait dans les cinq ou six ans, protectrice du roi des Enfers aux yeux cernés et aux traits tirés, blême – mais le regard pétillant, lorsqu’il était ainsi entouré de ses proches.

*

Elles partirent donc ensemble. Macaria, vite épuisée avec ses petites jambes d’enfant, se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère, puis portée sur le dos ou les épaules d’Hermès, ravi. Il la berçait d’histoires extravagantes à propos de géants aux mille yeux, de plantes magiques qui guérissaient de tout et de la meilleure manière d’éviter un combat.

Ses pieds battaient dans le vide au rythme des récits fabuleux, et c’était le public parfait pour un orateur tel que son oncle : inspirations surprises ou inquiètes au bon moment, éclats de rire quand c’était drôle, poing levé en l’air en signe de victoire. Perséphone marchait derrière eux, sa serpe d’or nouée sur le côté, et redevenait de plus en plus Korê à chaque pas.

Ils atteignirent enfin la surface. Là-haut, tout était sujet d’émerveillement pour une enfant des Enfers. Les vastes forêts vivantes, les plaines qui n’avaient de commun avec celle des Asphodèles que leur nom, les rivières scintillantes – fort différentes des fleuves délétères et mortels qui coulaient en bas.

La montagne des dieux s’avérait plus sublime encore, peuplée de chants mélodieux et de somptuosités. L’or et l’éternité étincelaient partout. Déméter, auréolée de la lumière de l’été, les accueillit les bras grands ouverts, heureuse d’enfin rencontrer cette petite-fille pleine de vie et joie, dont on lui avait tant parlé. Elle voulait tout découvrir et courait partout.

Car il y avait plein de coins supers, sur le mont Olympe. La forge, par exemple.

Tonton Héphaïstos fabriquait un petit âne métallique aux reflets cuivrés, qui caracolait tout seul. Macaria, enfin calme pendant trente secondes, observait les étapes de la construction, fascinée, jusqu’au moment où le dieu-boiteux replia un dernier coin de métal et lui tendit le jouet.

« C’est pour moi, c’est pour moi ? répéta la gamine surexcitée.  
-Mais oui ! » répondit-il en riant. 

Immédiatement, elle brandit l’objet et feignit de le faire planer, en imitant des vrombissements d’insecte. Tonton Hermès aurait peut-être pas dû déjà lui parler des machines volantes, elle était devenue fan avant l’heure (avant même que cela n’existe, en fait), et c’était un peu… infernal.

Amusé, le forgeron ajouta à la mère, en la prenant à part :

« Je l’ai fait solide, elle a un peu l’air d’une brise-fer…  
-Elle l’est, confirma Perséphone, attendrie. Macaria cesse de gigoter ! Fais attention à l’atelier de tonton, tu vas tout casser…  
-Mais nooooooon, chantonna la fillette. Je vais le montrer à Hel’ ! » Sa mère et son oncle restèrent encore un peu à parler ensemble de cette étrangère.

Ladite Hela, fille d’Angerboda, était de visite au mont Olympe avec son père. C’était la semaine de garde de Loki, qui faisait partie de l’ambassade diplomatique du panthéon viking. Assises en tailleur sur le sol, face à face, Despina et elle jouaient à ‘Trois P’tits Chats’ en se tapant dans les mains, tandis qu’Arion et Sleipnir caracolaient ensemble, ravis.

Despina était encore plus calme que Mélinoë. C’était elle, la fameuse petite sœur d’Arion – une demi-sœur de Perséphone, donc. Mais elle avait si peu grandi que pour Macaria, ce serait étrange de l’appeler ‘tatie’.

Cousine Despina, donc, avait souvent les pieds rentrés en dedans, les mains derrière le dos, les yeux rivés au sol. Une gamine timide, voire effacée, à qui la rencontre avec d’autres enfants-dieux avait probablement fait du bien.

À l’inverse, Hela était une vraie fille à papa, très sûre d’elle et même un peu autoritaire. Comme Mélinoë, elle avait la peau bicolore ; mais là où la fille de Perséphone semblait atteinte de vitiligo, des taches blanches affleurant sur sa peau sombre, Hela était en revanche divisée en deux – un côté livide et en bonne santé, l’autre mort et cadavérique. Elle était plus âgée que les autres et entrerait bientôt dans l’adolescence.

« Tatie Persy, tatie Persy ! »

La petite Kebehut courut se jeter dans les bras de la reine des Enfers, surprise mais ravie. Ce ne fut que lorsque le reste de la délégation égyptienne arriva aussi que Perséphone se rendit compte qu’en fait, son époux avait (encore) séché la réunion annuelle des Panthéons. Elle haussa les épaules, résignée mais très amusée, avec une envie de rire mal réprimée.

« Maman, pourquoi tu rigoles ? J’peux montrer à Kebechet la grotte secrète d’Hel’ ?  
-Oui, ma chérie. Mais rappelle à ta petite camarade que si elle la montre à tout le monde, elle ne sera plus secrète du tout…  
-Mais non, on garde le secret, rétorqua Macaria, enthousiaste. Et puis son d’mi-frère garde la porte !! »

Perséphone laissa donc les quatre petites filles modèles batifoler, un sourire dans le regard.


End file.
